Eric Prescott
Eric Prescott is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. He is a jock at his college campus and is a survivor of the Club Kitty accident. Eric is a drug dealer and an obnoxious sociopath, basically only out to take care of himself and showing almost no concern for anyone else, not even his so-called best friend Ben. It is because of his attitude and his dealings that Ben is forced to call the cops on him after overhearing about a drug deal at the club. The only officer that arrives is Officer Marina Hewlett, who just so happens to be the one who caused the accident. While Eric waits to do the deal, he watches a band called The Vipers perform on-stage. Suddenly, Jessica Golden has a horrible premonition of the club collapsing due to the bullet that Marina fired. As Jess freaks out and is dragged out of the club by the bouncer, Eric begins to make fun of Jess alongside of Ben. While making fun of him, the waitress Macy finds the two and chases them out of the club, forcing them to pay their long overdue drink tabs. A few other patrons come out the club and soon thereafter, it collapses, killing many people inside. Later on in the story, after being interrogated, Eric goes through a hellacious night with Jess. Throughout the story, Eric only plans on watching out for himself, even after hearing that several of the survivors had died (one of which he witnessed along with Jess). It wasn't until he sees the waitress Macy die right in front of him, not to mention his friend Ben, that he realizes the survivors are indeed being targeted by Death and he believes Jess' story. Eric (although 7th on Death's list) is the last survivor of the Club Kitty accident to die. Death A month after the Club Kitty accident, Eric, Jamie and Jess are at Santa Monica pier watching several bands perform and reminiscing. After a couple of hours, Eric breaks away from the group and heads to the pier, where he engages in a civil conversation with a civilian. As he tries to comfort her by putting his jacket around her, Eric sits on the top of the railing and continues talking to her. Suddenly, the neon necklace he was wearing falls down over his eyes and (because he was mildly intoxicated by a few beers) he uses both hands instead of one to untangle it, which inevitably leads to him tipping backwards and falling 30 feet down into the water. Eric remembers what Jess said about signs, and thinks that the water is full of sharks. A panicked Eric doggy-paddles his way to shore, trying to avoid any sharks in order to get to safety. The jock is so intent on finding sharks that he fails to see a dreadlock surfer on a metal surfboard coming right for him, and he's impaled in the skull by the tip of it. Later that night, the homeless man finds the ring around a deceased Eric's head and took it off, putting it around his head and pretending it's a moon. Signs/Clues * In Jess' vision of the club collapsing, Eric was killed when he was severed in half by a compacting glass window. * Shortly before the group are attacked by the muggers, Macy is almost killed by a surfboard that was haphazardly sticking out of the back of a passing truck. This may have been the same surfboard that killed Eric. * While at the pier, Eric, Jess and Jamie spot a surfboard that had a giant shark-bite at the tip. This was probably the same board that killed him. * The mascot of the brand of beer Eric was drinking before he died is a shark. * Eric died out of order; he was supposed to die before Jamie, but Jamie intervened. However, since Jamie died intervening (but was brought back to life), it didn't save Eric's life and he was pushed to the back of Death's list. Category: Deceased Category: Criminals Category: Characters Category: Dead Reckoning characters Category: Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Impaled Category:Males Category:Death's Servants Category:Survivors Category:Club Kitty Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Seventh Survivor to Die Category:Last Survivor to Die